Dietary and vitamin therapy are used to treat patients with rare inborn errors of metabolism. Therapies evaluated include those for gyrate atrophy of the retina, arginemia, medium chain CoA dehydrogenase deficiency, HMB, CoA lyase deficiency and other disorders.